


Baby, baby

by wingsaremadeofdreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, What is love, impersonal, lyric poetry, no clue, or something, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaremadeofdreams/pseuds/wingsaremadeofdreams
Summary: "Let me see those pretty eyes of yoursGo ahead, tell me any lie, I’ll believe it."





	Baby, baby

Baby, baby. 

 

Let me see those pretty eyes of yours

Go ahead, tell me any lie, I’ll believe it

You always say that nothing ever matters

If I look the other way, I guess that’s true

I won’t ever know if I’m really in love with you

And you’ll never know if you want me, too

 

I’m dancing on my own but you’re in my arms

Tell me something to pull you closer

Listen close for a moment for me, dear

When the noise dies down do you hear my heart

Pounding, beating, singing, dreaming

But darling, I can’t say it’s for you

 

Oh, no, no, you’re in my head

Twisting, swirling, neverending, painting me your sky

A picture fit for a queen and a king, is that right

Don’t fantasize, picturize, delusionize that shit

I’m not your king and we’re not royalty

If you’re honest, you’d never be my queen  

 

Baby let me see that pretty face of course

Crowned in the beauty of that everlasting smile

with those deep sea eyes, my indulgent remorse

In this world where did you find me, and me you

Do you remember when we started all this 

When I first called you my baby

  
  


Was I in love, then?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no clue what this is. I blasted my music and just... wrote. I didn't know what to put for relationships, tags, characters, so please forgive me <3
> 
> Have a lovely day, darlings.


End file.
